


Toys

by petulantgod (prettyclever)



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyclever/pseuds/petulantgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz/Woody, from Pixar's Toy Story/Toy Story 2. At first, Woody hated Buzz because he stole his spot in Andy's heart. Now all Woody wants is a place in Buzz's. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '04 or '05.

Woody stood silently and stared as Buzz passed by, carried snugly in Andy's adoring hands. He felt replaced, of course, but more than anything, he felt longing. As the months passed, the longing deepened, even once he reclaimed his rightful place as Andy's favourite toy. More and more he began to wonder what it would be like to tap that button that opened Buzz's helmet, to just lean in and hook a hand behind his neck and press his lips to Buzz's.   
  
He did nothing, though, could do nothing. Peep watched him closely, guarding him with a jealous eye. He blushed furiously when she touched him, not from desire or morality or shyness, no, but from the worry that Buzz might see. So many things were changing, yet no one noticed but him. It was as though his whole life was turned upside down like a snow globe, the world glittering and drifting around him as he stood disoriented and enchanted in its midst.  
  
Jessie came along. Buzz was suddenly too busy to talk shop, too busy to come by Woody's favoured perch on the windowsill for some chat about Andy or the latest gossip of what the Potato Heads got up to in their little Lincoln Log cabin. Jessie chattered happily to Woody about what Buzz was doing these days, rubbing it in, Woody thought spitefully. She knew. He knew she did. Cowgirls don't miss much.  
  
Peep and Jessie talked. It wouldn't be long before she knew, Woody was sure of it. His secret would be public and he'd be revealed for a pervert, for something too awful to sleep in the place of honour on Andy's pillow, too wicked to lead their little community of playthings. Life as he knew it would end, and he would become a pariah. Somehow though, when he caught Buzz's eye for a moment, he realised he wouldn't care. He was sick of pretending to be something he was not.  
  
The morning Peep drew him aside with her staff, he knew already, long before she opened her mouth. The tilt to her proud chin, the way her hip slanted as she propped her foot against her ankle and her hand went to her waist.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.   
  
"I wasn't sure how to, Peep."  
  
That was it, all, and it was final. She didn't have another word to give him. There was nothing more to say.  
  
Woody sat alone in the windowsill all that day, watching the sun sink lower and lower, mimicking his heart. He leapt up when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, his spindly legs splaying and his boots clicking together. He spun to see Buzz looking at him, one eyebrow quirked in that cocky astronaut way and one foot slightly forward as though he'd been about to make another move.  
  
"Buzz!" Woody said, too heartily, too cheerily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buzz's lips twisted in that peculiarly arrogant way that Woody always loved to hate, closing the space between them and reaching for Woody's hand. Buzz lifted Woody's hand to press the button on his shoulder, and the helmet snapped open. Hypnotised, Woody leaned in close, his hand still held in Buzz's, and kissed him.   
  
A moment later, Andy's loud footsteps came pounding through the hall, and the toy soldiers sent up the call that sent the toys scurrying back to their accustomed spots. Andy found his two favourite toys sitting alone together, and he could have seen that Woody was blushing, had he not been a little boy and too preoccupied to notice such things. 


End file.
